


First Day On the Job

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [71]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Antique Shop, Crying, Domestic, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: It’s Logan’s first day on the job, except there only one problem. Where is everyone else?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit | Janus & Logic | Logan Sanders & Emile Picani & Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 4





	First Day On the Job

Logan stared blankly down at the cash register in front of him. A customer stood in front of him at the counter, looking gracious but still frustrated.“I’m so sorry, I uh… this is my first time doing this so I…” Logan apologized. Eyes going anywhere but to the customer, Logan looked around the shop filled with various antiques for any help at the counter, but he found none. The one time he needed help, there was no one there to help.

“Um…” Logan returned his focus to the cash register and blindly pressed a button hoping it would work, but all it did was make a beep and the receipt machine printed out a blank receipt in front of Logan’s eyes. Drooping down, the blank receipt almost looked like a white petal of a flower as it hung there limply off of the machine. Logan quickly tore it off, balled it up in his fist, and threw it in the trash can under the counter.

He held his back straight, but all he wanted to do was curl into a ball at the embarrassment of not knowing how to do this simple task. 

Thankfully, the customer’s expression stayed gracious. A quick glance by Logan at their face showed a gentle and patient expression on their face.

“Do you need help sweetie?” Their voice was soft and comforting, and it made Logan want to burst into tears because suddenly everything was hitting him and-

“Hey Lo, you okay out her- Oh! Oh no Lo, I’m sorry!” Emile’s voice drifted in from the back until it became clearer as he stepped out of the back. By then Logan was curled up, having half fallen to the ground as his sobs had overcome him.

I’m a failure. I can’t even do the register! I’m never gonna learn and everyone’s gonna laugh at me and my new family is gonna leave me cause they’ll see how worthless I am-

Soft hands caressed Logan’s hair, but he couldn't’ stop the violent flinch he had at the sudden touch. Emile’s hand retreated, but only for a moment when it quickly returned. The touch was now very tentative as Emile’s fingers slowly started to once again brush through his hair. Gasping giant, whooping breaths, Logan wordlessly sobbed and his no matter what he did his sobs just. Wouldn’t. Stop. 

I failed. They’ll laugh. I want to just- Why can’t I-? Please just stop these emotions! I can’t bear this! So much pain, please! Just-

Logan was caught in a tidal wave and he couldn’t swim, trying to reach the surface but always failing. He was trapped in quicksand and he couldn’t find anything solid to hang onto, his thrashing only sending him deeper. Hanging off a ledge, Logan dangled over a cliff with his hands slipping.

But slowly, something broke through. Emile’s hands weren’t on his head anymore. Instead, Emile’s whole body was now pressed up against Logan’s own body, holding him tight and never letting go. 

When had Emile done that? Logan wasn’t sure. 

Relishing the warmth Emile brought, Logan slowly wrapped his arms around Emile with a quiet whimper. As he did so, Emile abruptly jolted against Logan. Emile’s own arms wrapped around Logan tighter and he whispered.

“Shh… baby, it’s okay… I’m here. I’m sorry we left you alone up front. I know you didn’t want to mess up, but you’re fine. Never hesitate to leave the front to get one of us okay? We want you to feel comfortable here, not lost and afraid to do anything for fear of messing up.” Emile’s hands ghosted across his back and began to rub tiny circles into it as well.

Logan whimpered again and pressed his head more into Emile’s chest. He could worry about what happened later, right now he needed someone to hold onto a little bit.

Wait. Emile wasn’t supporting his body, so how was he-

“Oh, kiddo, you’re gonna be fine.” Logan jumped at the voice suddenly behind him, Patton’s voice, where there should be the counter. Why was he on the other side of the counter?

What is happening?

Logan turned in Emile’s arms and his mouth dropped open at the fact Patton was behind him. In fact, he was in a completely different location that he had been a few moments ago. Logan was in the back of the shop now on one of the couches they could lay on during their break if they so desired.

And so were most of his new friends- family? Logan was still working out what they were to each other, but all the same he suddenly was very exposed and there were so many eyes on him and he-

One of Emile’s hands gently grabbed his wrist, alerting Logan to the fact he had been attempting to curl into the fetal position without consciously being aware of doing so.

“Whoa Logan, it’s okay, you trust me, right?”

Logan looked up at Emile before averting his eyes and pressing his face back into his chest and nodding hesitantly.

“Okay, if you trust me, you trust that I tell the truth?”

Another nod and an involuntary whimper.

“Then hear me when I say you are okay Logan. That it is okay to not know what to do, you can come to us wherever we are in the shop if no one is there to help you. You don’t need to figure it out on your own if you don’t want to, we’re here for you, all of us.”

“Nerdy Wolverine, I was once like you.”

Logan whipped around to see Remus to the side with sympathetic eyes. Remus, unsure and scared like him? It couldn’t be.

That’s impossible, he’s so sure of himself now.

“Oh yes, I was once scared and unsure of myself. I know it’s hard to believe. I learned that if you are paralyzed by indecision, you are only choosing the third option of neither. You have to seize one choice and roll with it, even if there are consequences. If you, don’t you just prolong your own suffering. Never be afraid to choose, no one can fault you for making a choice as long as you’re confident.”

Logan’s eyes grew wider and he slowly got up from Emile’s embrace surged towards Remus, crying into Remus’s shoulder having heard the words he needed to hear.

“Thank you.”


End file.
